


Don't touch

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Pre-Het, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Операция по освобождению британских военнопленных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch

— Сэр.

Таннер выныривает из рубки и замирает в двух шагах от Мэллори.

— Летит? — спрашивает тот.

— Две минуты.  
Мэллори кивает и делает ещё одну затяжку. Две минуты — это целая вечность по меркам последней недели. Можно не торопиться.

В нескольких метрах под ногами о борт корабля ударяются волны, но ночь ясная, ветра почти нет, и качка ощущается несильно. Клонит в сон.

За последние пять суток он спал урывками в общей сложности часов семь; привкус кофе стал неотъемлемым элементом антуража, как и высокое давление, едкий сигаретный дым, пропитавший всю одежду и документы, колючая щетина, по которой Мэллори определяет, что прошли ещё одни сутки, и атмосфера суматошной гонки в режиме слоу-моушен. Он уже не может определить, подташнивает его из-за качки или от тройного эспрессо вместо ужина, и считает замечательным уже одно то, что у него есть свободное время на обдумывание этой мысли.

Со стороны берега слышится тихий рокот вертолётных лопастей, затем из темноты возникает сама машина. Мэллори докуривает сигарету, выбрасывает окурок за борт и шагает обратно в душную рубку, наполненную запахами усталости, раздражения и многодневного нервного напряжения.

Бонд появляется через несколько минут, и Мэллори неожиданно понимает, что ни разу до этого не видел её в разгар операции. Контраст между привычным образом офисного сотрудника и нынешним обликом разителен. На ней запылённые камуфляжные брюки, заправленные в армейские сапоги, и защитного цвета майка с белёсыми следами от высохшего пота. Правая сторона лица выглядит так, словно Бонд по ошибке вытерлась наждачной бумагой вместо полотенца, на левой руке несколько наскоро обработанных порезов.

Она сталкивается с ним взглядом, растягивает губы в своей фирменной кривоватой ухмылке, и Мэллори вспоминает, что и сам выглядит сейчас не лучшим образом.

Бонд отчитывается сухо, короткими сжатыми предложениями. Никаких шуточек, никакого сарказма и цветистых лирических отступлений о природе человеческого идиотизма. Ничего того, к чему уже успел привыкнуть Мэллори за полтора года совместной работы. Она склоняется над растянутой на столе картой города, делает несколько энергичных карандашных пометок; выбившаяся из хвоста прядь падает ей на лицо. Мэллори ловит себя на непреодолимом желании прикоснуться, заправить волосы ей за ухо, стереть запёкшуюся кровь с ссадины над бровью. Он раздражённо отбрасывает эти мысли и сосредотачивается на её голосе и пометках на карте. 

Он отпускает Бонд, даёт приказ отдохнуть и выспаться, а сам остаётся с Таннером и двумя аналитиками выстраивать план завтрашней операции. Данные, которые принесла 007, бесценны, и это даёт им превосходный шанс.

Когда он выходит на палубу парой часов позже, небо на востоке уже начинает светлеть. Мэллори опирается на перила заграждения и до рези в глазах всматривается в линию горизонта, над которой совсем скоро должен появиться краешек солнца. Удары волн в борт корабля и ставшая чуть сильнее качка усыпляют, Мэллори чувствует, что начинает проваливаться, но сил на то, чтобы хотя бы просто пошевелиться, уже нет.

— У вас не найдётся зажигалки? Свою я, похоже, где-то потеряла.

Мэллори, резко проснувшись, оборачивается и видит Бонд. Она уже успела переодеться, ссадина на лбу теперь аккуратно заклеена, порезанная рука забинтована. Непослушная прядь волос по-прежнему падает на лицо, и Мэллори завороженно поднимает руку, чтобы её поправить, но вместо этого, опомнившись, лезет в карман за зажигалкой.

— За это вы должны меня угостить.

Бонд прикуривает с его рук, делает затяжку и протягивает Мэллори свою сигарету.

— Это последняя.

Он колеблется несколько мгновений, уже почти решает для себя, что должен отказаться, но вместо этого принимает.

Они молча курят, пока сигарета не истлевает до фильтра, и Бонд щелчком отправляет окурок за борт. Мэллори вспоминает, как парой часов ранее точно так же стоял на этом же месте в ожидании её возвращения. Вся его жизнь за последние полтора года, кажется, сводится к ожиданию её возвращения. Ни одного агента он не ждёт с заданий так, как её, и Мэллори честно признаётся себе в том, что не знает, в чём причина: в особой важности поручаемых ей миссий или в ней самой.

— Вы бы вздремнули, сэр, — говорит Бонд. 

Перегнувшись через ограждение, она заглядывает через борт, туда, где чуть белеют врезающиеся в металлическую обшивку волны. До её руки всего несколько сантиметров. Подвинуть ладонь, коснуться её пальцев, поправить вылезающий краешек повязки... Мэллори закрывает глаза и трясёт головой. Бонд рядом с ним тихо смеётся и, отняв руку от перил, кладёт её на плечо М. Прикосновение прошивает током даже сквозь ткань рубашки.

— Я серьёзно. На вас лица нет. А вы нам ещё нужны.

Он кивает, ничего не отвечая, и Бонд скрывается в громадине корабля. Мэллори провожает её взглядом, всё ещё чувствуя её ладонь. Затем крутит головой, разминая затёкшую шею. Помогает это ему несильно. Снова накатывает сонливость, и Мэллори с неожиданным ожесточением думает: да пошло оно всё.

Двумя сутками позднее, вернувшись в Лондон после благополучного завершения операции по освобождению британских военнопленных, он падает на постель, не раздеваясь, и засыпает беспробудным сном на пятнадцать часов, за которые его — удивительное дело! — никто не пытается побеспокоить.


End file.
